With You
by WritersLove
Summary: A blind Vampire, sister of Carlisle, meets James, the tracker. What will happen? JamesxOC JamesOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's characters other than Elizabeth. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: A blind vegetarian vampire, who is the younger sister of Carlisle Cullen, meets tracker, James. JamesxOC

* * *

**/ / W I T H Y O U \ \ James TwoShot.**

**PART 1**

Seeing is not always believing. I've never seen anything in my life. Darkness was all that there was. I've never seen a flower, a mere blade of grass, my father's face, my own face. I've never seen _anything_.

I was born sometime around the 1600's. My father was an Anglican pastor and hunted creatures such as vampires, werewolves, and witches. My older brother, Carlisle, took over once my father was of age.

But then one night, he never came back.

I may have been blind, but the inability to see just heightened my other 4 senses. I could hear a persons heart beat from about 5 metres and tell who a person is by their footsteps. This ability helped get around safely in the bustling streets of London.

My father sent me out to search for Carlisle after he'd been gone for 5 hours now. I followed the directions that my father gave me and when I head Carlisle's heavy breathing; I could tell he was in trouble.

I hid from him, following him from behind trees and boulders as I heard his feet scruff against the dirt floor. Then I hear a thud, and a groan, I knew he had sat down.

"Brother?" I whispered, cutting the silence with a knife.

I heard a sharp, heavy gasp, then a shout, "No! Don't come near me, Elizabeth! Get away!"

My eyes widened and I suddenly grew frightened, "Brother, what's wrong?! Brother!"

"Get Away!!!" He roared, but was too weak to move.

I didn't move - I couldn't. I couldn't leave me brother in this mere excuse of a cave all alone in his time of need. I stayed there for three days, watching as Carlisle screamed and writher in pain as I just sat there, not able to do anything.

For the first time in three days, I went out of the cave as Carlisle slept, seemingly more peaceful than the last 3 days. I now knew he was a vampire. I smelt a rabbit nearby, how you may ask? Well, I don't really know. I grabbed it, twisted its neck, breaking it and walked back to the cave.

I couldn't find Carlisle.

I couldn't hear his breathing, I couldn't hear his heartbeat, I couldn't smell him. Oh my God, where is he!?

"Brother!" I called out, helplessly. "Brother!"

I heard a light thud behind me, then growling. I spun around; the last thing I felt was a sharp pain on my neck, then, fire. Burning. Hot. Fire

For three days, I felt what Carlisle had been going through, and then awoke to feel a cold hand shaking me.

"Elizabeth?" It was Carlisle, I could tell; though his voice was different, more angelic than before, more musical.

That was the day Carlisle and I had fully accepted ourselves as vampires.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered to the mobile phone.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Esme call through the phone, "I just wanted to call, seeing if everything is all right down there in Oregon?"

"Ah. Hello, Esme dear. Everything's fine here in Astoria. It's cloudy currently, as usual. How are Carlisle and the rest?"

"Lovely. Just lovely," Then I heard Esme giggle on the other side, "You won't believe it, Elizabeth! Edward has gotten a mate! A lovely human girl, her name's Bella."

I smiled, Edward was my favourite, but it always saddened me that he wasn't able to gain a mate. Esme told me all about this Bella girl. She sounded like an angel to me, I'll have to visit them soon, I want to meet Bella.

"Esme, is it possible that I be able to meet Bella in a few months? It seems I won't be able to do it anytime soon." I asked.

I could practically feel Esme smile. "Of course, Elizabeth. Anytime, anytime at all!"

"Thank you, Esme. I am sorry to say though, I must be going, I am in need of a hunt."

"Of course, of course. Good bye, dear. Have a great time, talk to you soon." Esme said happily.

I smiled and said good bye.

* * *

Hunting, one of the best things about being a vampire, the adrenaline rushing through you. The ability to let yourself go to your true self.

I raised my nose up to the air, smelling the blood of some human campers. I twitched, but continued on, smelling the blood of an animal, a brown bear. Ah, perfect, haven't had those in a while.

I raced towards its scent; soon enough, I could hear its breathing and heart beat. I continued on following it.

Then, I smelt something else, a hypnotic scent. Lavender, mixed with a bit of spices, and vanilla. It was intoxicating. I froze in my run, the smell clogging up my senses; my brain was clouded by the smell,

I unconsciously followed it, slowly speeding up, then out on a full fledged run.

I couldn't feel the grass under my feet anymore, the grass seemed to slowly form into mud, and then I felt the cold feeling of cement touch my bare feet.

The smell became stronger and stronger, and then suddenly, I stopped. I could hear the false breath of the vampire in front of me. I could tell he was male, by the sound of his breath. Then, I felt the vibrations of his steps on the cold cement. It helped me see my surroundings. I was in a deserted building, I could tell by the sound of the crickets.

I couldn't see anything, of course, but I could tell he was wondering why my eyes weren't gold or red like all the other normal vampires.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man relaxed and grinned slightly, "My name is James, and you, my dear lady?"

I smiled back slightly, "Elizabeth."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." James crooned.

I would have blushed if I were a human.

"May I ask, maiden, of why the fact your eyes aren't the natural colour of vampires, but a light misty blue?"

I smiled more of a grim smile, "So you have noticed, dear sir. I have been blind all my human and immortal life. It seemed there was something wrong with me as a child."

"A blind vampire? Never heard, nor have I ever seen one before." James commented. "You seem to have a gift. If it is no disturbance, may I ask what it is?"

"Heightened senses: since I am incapable of seeing, my other 4 senses have heightened. For example, I can send sound waves, that reflect back to myself and I can picture my surroundings in my mind, though I can not see important features, such as colour, faces, or detail."

"Are you able to see my face?" James asked, seemingly a bit hopeful.

I whistled lowly, but clearly. It sent waves, showing a non-detailed view of the world. I looked at James. '_Oh, my God....' _I gasped in my mind.

My eyes were wide, I walked up to him slowly and when I reached him, I touched his face, seeing all the details in my mind. His jaws were perfectly shaped, his lips were soft and smooth, and his eyes were the most wonderful. They were a bit glassy, giving them a fragile look. They shone to the sun, giving him a god-like look. His face must have been carved by the most angelic angels.

"You seem troubled, maiden." James informed after a minute of silence.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. The first thing I've ever seen in my life is also most likely the most beautiful thing ever.

"I-I can see your face, dear sir." I finally answered. "And if it is not too much to say, but it is the most beautiful thing I have even seen or imagined."

"Thanks you, but I wish not to be flattered, for I may be worried that you are an enemy of our kind."

I cocked my head to the side, a sign of confusion. "An enemy, dear sir? I am not an enemy of my own race, James."

James growled too low for human to hear when I said his name.

"Do you not wish for me to speak of your name, dear sir?"

James seemed surprised by this, "No, Elizabeth," -- I would have blushed with his saying my name so seductively -- "It is just that a beautiful voice like yours should not be tainted with a monstrous object as my name."

I smiled and whispered, "James."

* * *

From that day on, we met each other everyday in the same place, and we talked for hours till end.

It was about a month after that we realized our feelings for each other.

He started meeting me at my own home. After a few weeks, he then stayed the night. It was the most magical night ever, but then, the next day, I didn't hear of him.

I dismissed it, thinking he had an important errand he had to attend to, but inside, I knew it was not so. I waited from where we first met everyday from 11 am till 5pm in the night. He never showed up. I missed a few days going to our spot, then soon enough, I never even bothered going.

I then decided to go visit Carlisle and his family.

I didn't bother taking a plane ride there; it was only a state below Oregon. Anyway, I wanted to take some time off, I didn't want to keep thinking about James for the rest of my Immortal life on what could have been. It was his choice that he left; I couldn't have changed that - no matter how much I loved him and wanted him to stay.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Esme cried, "It's been so long!" She hugged me while laughing.

I smiled and hugged her back.

Esme let go of me and held me at arms length and she seemed to be looking me up and down.

"Hello, Esme. It's good to see you again." I sniffed the air a bit, "Now, where is this Bella I've heard so much about?"

"Of course, she's inside with Edward. Wait till you meet her, you'll love her that instant." Esme said confidently.

I entered the house with Esme. I walked to the living room where everyone was in. I smiled when I smelt heard Bella gasp and smelt her blood.

"Hello everyone." My smiled softened. "Hello Bella, it's so wonderful finally meeting you."

She hesitantly smiled. I whistled, sending waves throughout the room and towards Bella. She was pretty; average height, long hair, and thin. That was all I could tell. Edwards hand was behind her back and he seemed to be pushing her forward slightly. Bella seemed reluctant, and Edward gave up.

I felt his footsteps coming towards me and I smiled, extending my arms. "Edward."

"Aunt Liz." Edward greeted, hugging me back, "It's so nice to see you again!"

I laughed and let go of him, and he did the same. "It has been a while hasn't it Edward. I think it was 15 or 20 years since we last saw each other wasn't it?"

"17 years, Aunt Liz." Edward informed me.

I smiled again and I could hear Edward go back to Bella and after a bit, convinced her to come up to me. I grinned, though it showed my teeth.

"She's blind, love. Aunt Liz was blind ever since she was born." Edward answered her thoughts.

"Oh!" Bella whispered.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't bite." I smiled at the ironic joke, "I'm like Edward and everyone else. I only drink from animals."

"Uh...." Bella seemed the need to ask me a question.

"Don't need to hesitate, young one."

"Uhh... Ho- How would you... errr.... know the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

"Oh! Well, I'm Carlisle's younger sister!" I answered cheerfully, "Aren't I, Brother?"

Carlisle laughed loudly, "Yes you are, Liz. And you always will."

I grinned, and greeted everyone else.

We spent the whole day talking and going over my past with Bella -- who quickly warmed up to me. I talked with Edward too, though, in the inside, I knew he was begging to ask something, but was hesitating in front of Bella.

* * *

"You were betrayed." Edward whispered when we were alone. I sighed and looked down. I knew he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Yes. I was." I said softly.

Edward growled, "Who?"

I sighed. "His name is James. He was a vampire who drank off the blood of humans."

I cringed when I heard Edward snarl. "I met him a few months ago. We started talking, and then we fell in love with each other. He didn't take blood from humans anymore; he took the practice for animals, though it took him a while to get used to. Then, he stopped hunting off of humans." I chocked on my words at the memories. "We met each other everyday, then he didn't show up one day; he didn't show up in the next day, and the next."

It hurt, not being able to cry, not being able to express your emotions; they would have to be kept inside of me for the rest of my living life. I clutched the place where my heart used to be, sharp pains errupted from there. It felt as if my heart was literally breaking.

Edward sighed in sadness. "I'm sorry, Aunt Liz, I really am."

It was silent the rest of the day.

* * *

There was a storm in Forks, so we decided to play some good-ol' regular Baseball. We took turns batting and throwing. Bella kept track of the points.

When I wasn't playing, I stayed around with Bella, talking to her about many things. Life, Love, Vampires, pretty anything.

Then, I froze, my mouth slightly open as I was saying something. My nose caught the scent again. The scent of lavender, mixed with a bit of spices, and vanilla.

I couldn't move, I was frozen, Bella, worried at my sudden motionlessness, called Edward. He ran to us and then quickly smelt the air. He growled and grabbed Bella and I.

Me, not fully functioning yet, moved to the back numbly. Bella clutched on to Edward and I, worried and scared.

That's when I saw _him._

**_James.

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's characters other than Elizabeth. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: A blind vegetarian vampire, who is the younger sister of Carlisle Cullen, meets tracker, James. JamesxOC

Note: I'm going to have to change the plot from the book a bit. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**/ / W I T H Y O U \ \ James TwoShot.**

**PART 2**

I felt empty. I felt as if my non-beating heart was about to rip out from my chest and be thrown across the whole universe.

James was a predator like he was before, a homicidal vampire that drank from Humans. I almost cried out when I 'saw' him, glaring at everyone.

They all came one-by-one, sharp eyes scanning everyone.

James's eyes lingered at me though; I could feel them consuming my very soul. My unneeded breath caught in my throat, making an uncomfortable croak come out. I could feel Edward glance at me. Bella clutched my arm tighter.

I felt Edwards footsteps move towards us and stop right in front of me and Bella. I felt the footsteps of another man, moving forward, towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said, relaxed. He had a slight, barely noticeable French accent. "I am Laurent, this is Victoria and James." The sound of Edwards feet shuffling in front of me made me realize he was tense, ready to pounce at the sound of his name.

It was silent for a moment, and then Carlisle's voice broke through, "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmet and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward, Bella, and Elizabeth." He pointed to each of us, careful not to put attention to certain individuals. _Bella._

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked in a friendly matter.

"I apologize, but we were just finishing up. However, we'd certainly be interested some other time. Are you staying long?"

"We're heading north, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't been with company in a rather long time."

Carlisle seemed a bit suspicious of these vampires. I couldn't tell if it was because of Laurent's friendly manner, or because they were red-eyed. "This region is usually empty except for my family and the occasional visitors, like yourselves."

"Your hunting range?" Laurent questioned casually.

Carlisle ignored the obvious assumption and answered evenly, "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent?" Laurent asked with genuine curiosity peaking in his voice, "How do you manage that?"

"You may come by our home, if you wish. We can talk more comfortably; it's rather a long story."

A light breeze went up, ruffling Bella's hair. The female's - Victoria - head snapped to Bella and she took a step forward, a growl emitting from her throat.

Edward took a step forward, in a dangerous crouch, a dark, animalistic snarl ripped from his throat.

**Third Person:**

James just stood still, watching as Victoria made a move towards the human next to Elizabeth. The boy, Edward, moved in front of the two, in a protective manner that questioned James.

Strings pulled on his heart as he watched the leader of the coven, Carlisle, move to Elizabeth, who has been staring at James the entire time.

A low growl escaped as he watched Carlisle put an arm around her and whispered to her, too quietly for him to hear.

Laurent shot him a questionable look and turned his head to the Cullen's.

"She's with us," a small girl said, Alice.

Victoria snarled and snorted.

Carlisle let go of Elizabeth, and looked towards Victoria, glaring. "She's with us." He repeated Alice, though with a harder, more demanding voice.

The female vampire took a step back in surrender, but kept her face scrunched up in a disgusted manner. "A _human?_" she spat, as if it were acid to her tongue.

"Family," Carlisle stated, he pointed to the stiff Edward, "My son's mate."

Laurent looked at Edward and Bella surprised. '_A vampire and a human? Interesting...'_

James was ignorant to the whole charade. He could only look at Elizabeth. Her light misty blue eyes were dull and full of sadness and despair. The eyes of someone who lost a loved one.

James felt as if his heart was being crushed, a pain he's only experienced once, when he left her.

He never wanted to, but the change was drastic. A red-eyed vampire could never be with a vegetarian. They were just too different.

She changed him, from an evil, self-centered vampire who fed off humans, to a man who fell in love and fed off animals. He was planning to leave, much before, but they got close. Soon, he fell in love with her. It became harder and harder to leave, but after spending the one magical night with her, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was dangerous, and she was fragile. Like a bear with a butterfly.

It hurt him just by the mere _thought _of her name. He kept it hidden from Laurent and Victoria that he never drank off humans. When they hunted, he usually made an excuse, like he hunted just a few minutes ago and was full. He kept his eyes blood red from taking blood from the occasional blood banks and hospitals they passed.

After Elizabeth, he could barely even look at a human. It disgusted him as he watched Laurent and Victoria mutilate a human. He was disgusted by them and himself. He was disgusted that he was like that just a few months ago.

He couldn't handle it anymore; he went back to Oregon, where Elizabeth lived. He rushed to her house to find no one there. Her things were still here, but the whole house was locked, most of her clothes were gone. He was devastated. The one chance he get's to make up with his love had failed and after a few weeks, he started to track her, but thoughts ran through his already burdened mind.

_'What if she doesn't want me anymore?', 'What if she's moved on?', 'What if she _hates_ me?'._

Those thoughts only put more weight on his shoulders. His heart became heavy, and he became ignorant to everything and everyone around him. Victoria became curious to James's attitude, and tried to push herself towards him. Laurent was interested in his mood change and tried to find the cause of it.

The only thing that surrounded James's mind was Elizabeth.

* * *

Victoria was after Bella. Laurent and James warned Carlisle about it.

Edward was in a full protective mode. Edward and Bella fled off to Phoenix. Jasper and Alice were to keep track of them and Rosalie and Emmet were to distract the female vampire. Laurent was to keep track of Victoria's every move. Carlisle was busy trying to keep Charlie from having a heart attack and collapse. James and Elizabeth had to stick to 'body guarding' Bella. They followed them from a distance. James used his tracking skills to follow Bella's scent and find out where Victoria's gone. Elizabeth used her senses to watch out for any humans that were in the way, and made sure that they were in a distance from the blood-thirsty female.

They stuck together as instructed, a thick, uncomfortable silence surrounded them as they skipped through trees.

Elizabeth's new mobile phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open and put it against her ear.

"Elizabeth Cullen. Password: Shikari." She stated clearly to the phone, hearing the sounds of cars on the other side.

"Jasper Cullen. Password: Ecila." They made passwords, to make sure that it wasn't someone else. Jasper's password was Alice's name backwards, and Elizabeth's was because 'Shikari' meant Warrior in Persian. "We're going to be stopping at a hotel. Bella's feeling a bit car-sick and tired."

Jasper continued and told me the directions to the hotel that they were staying at.

James and Elizabeth quickly ran to the hotel and arrived a few minutes before Bella.

Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice rented one hotel suit that fit a maximum of 4 people. James and Elizabeth were forced to rent a room together.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed, quietly letting her thought take over her mind.

James sat on the bed across from her, staring at her, simply amazed by her beauty.

"Why?" a voice croaked.

James's eyes widened and he blinked, and then the words sunk in. He looked down, feeling guilty and sad. Thoughts clouded his mind, his brain immediately trying to think of excuses to get to get her to love him. James sighed and looked down, giving up.

"You're an angel. I'm a monster." James looked away from her, "An angel could never fall in love with something so... disgusting."

Silence filled the air; Elizabeth moaned sadly, "How could you think you're a monster?" She groaned and rested her forehead on the palm of her hands. "I can't believe you. I can't believe that you left me because you thought you were a monster. Do you know how selfish that is?!"

James head snapped up and he stared at her, a shocked look covered his face. "Selfish?"

"You.... You never even realize how much I've loved you. How much still love you?" She would have started crying at the spot. "You hurt me so much. I thought you hated me, used me to sleep with me."

James immediately stood up, "Used you!? Used you to sleep with you?!" He felt disgusted. "I have morals, Elizabeth. You know damn-well that I love you. That night that I spent with you meant _so much_ to me."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She's never known for James to have a sudden outburst. Her feelings suddenly shifted, "Then why the hell did you just suddenly leave?! Huh!?"

"I know that it's unforgivable, but you have no idea how sorry I am. I came back, but you've already left. I've felt so empty without you for 3 months! I thought you absolutely hated me because of that."

Elizabeth stood up, strode up to him quickly and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him full on the lips. James kissed back immediately.

His hand gripped her hair, pushing her lips closer to his. His other hand slithered down to her side and wrapped around her, pushing her body closer to him. Elizabeth moaned, Her hands twisted themselves in his long, dirty blonde hair. She moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue invade her mouth.

James's hands suddenly lifted her from the floor; he walked to the other side of the room and shoved her against the wall. His hands stayed on her bum, squeezing slightly. She moaned again and sucked on James's tongue, making him moan this time. He licked all around her mouth, trying desperately to put her against him tighter, afraid that she might just suddenly disappear.

He broke the kiss, only to quickly attach to her neck, biting and nipping. Elizabeth moaned, her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding herself against him.

That soon led to them undressing, skin rubbed against skin, moans and groans filled the air. A scream. Silence. Panting.

"I love you..."

* * *

They ran as quickly as they could.

Bella was in danger; they just couldn't let her die. Edward was already waaaayyy ahead of them, sad and furious.

They heard a shout, some one had yelled Bella's name, and it was too far for Elizabeth to tell who it was. They ran faster, pushing their legs past their powerful limit.

James saw a dance studio in front of him, and the smell of Bella's blood was much to strong. They both burst through the door and watched as Edward attacked Victoria. James looked Elizabeth and they both nodded; a silent language.

Elizabeth quickly appeared by Bella, as James quickly appeared to help Edward.

Bella was screaming. Screaming in pain.

"Fire!" She shouted.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she was bitten. She quickly checked her neck, feeling for any bite-shaped wounds. She passed her wrist, blood coated her fingers.

"Edward!" Elizabeth called.

Edward quickly appeared, leaving James with Victoria. His eyes were wide, wild with anger. "You have to do it Edward, you know I can't."

His eyes became even wider, could he stop?

"There's no time to ponder, the venom is moving quickly. Once it reaches her heart, it's irreversible."

Carlisle was beside them in a flash, "Edward, you don't want Bella to become a vampire, do you?"

He shook his head, and he quickly bent down, bit the wound, and sucked the venom out. He quickly let go of Bella, landed with a thump on to the ground. Blood tainted his lips, but he quickly licked it away.

_'James!'_ the thought quickly appeared in Elizabeth's mind. She stood up quickly.

"He's fine, Aunty Liz. He's winning the fight." Edward's voice entered her mind.

I suddenly felt the presence of James beside me, "She's escaped!"

Edward growled, he tried to stand up, but was restrained by Carlisle. "Let her go, Edward! The Vultori will find out if we killed Victoria and will want to talk to Bella."

Edward growled, but quickly shook himself from Carlisle and crouched beside Bella, whispering comforting words to her.

Alice and Jasper appeared beside us, Emmet and Rosalie did too shortly after.

"We finished, the hotel is trashed and it looks perfect." Alice informed.

Elizabeth sent a questionable look.

Alice smiled and said proudly, "We trashed the hotel so it looks like Bella fell down 2 flights of stairs and went through a window."

Elizabeth nodded, and James sent Alice a weird look.

* * *

A thin sheet of blankets covered their naked bodies.

James's arms were wrapped around Elizabeth's body, slowly sending kisses down her back and neck. Elizabeth smiled and turned her head, looking at him, but not exactly seeing. James smiled and kissed her lips.

They were tired, but they couldn't fall asleep. They had made love and they couldn't let each other go. James's golden eyes looked at Elizabeth's misty blue eyes. They weren't like when they met the second time, they weren't dull and sad - they were full of life and love.

Love for him.

An angel fell in love with a monster.

A monster fell in love with an angel.

**And the Love never withered away.**


End file.
